Apertura de la segunda temporada
La apertura de la segunda temporada es una secuencia de imágenes de los anteriores acontecimientos a la segunda temporada acompañado con una breve narración de Dale "Barbie" Barbara seguido por una recapitulación del episodio anterior. Narración Original (Ingles) :"Two weeks ago, an invisible dome crashed down on Chester's Mill, cutting us off from the rest of the world. Why the dome is here or what mysteries lie ahead, we still don’t know. Every day it tests our limits, bringing out the best and the worst in us. Some say we’ll be stuck here forever, but we will never stop fighting to find a way out." ::―Dale "Barbie" Barbara } } Español Latino :"Hace dos semanas. Un domo invisible cayó sobre Chester's Mill, aislándonos del resto del mundo. Porqué esta el domo aquí o qué nos espera, es un misterio. Todos los días pone a prueba nuestros límites, sacando lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros. Unos dicen que quedaremos atrapados para siempre, pero jamas dejaremos de luchar para encontrar la forma de salir. ''" ::―Dale "Barbie" Barbara } } Español España :"''Hace dos semanas. una cúpula invisible cayó sobre Chester's Mill, aislándonos del resto del mundo. Porqué la cúpula está aquí o qué misterios esconde, aún no lo sabemos. Cada día pone a prueba nuestros límites, sacando lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros. Algunos creen que estaremos aquí atrapados para siempre, pero nunca dejaremos de luchar para encontrar una salida. ''" ::―Dale "Barbie" Barbara } } Personajes ''(En orden de aparición) *Mike Vogel es Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Alexander Koch es James "Junior" Rennie *Colin Ford es Joe McAlister *Grace Victoria Cox es Melanie Cross *Rachelle Lefreve es Julia Shumway *Dean Norris es James "Big Jim" Rennie *Mackenzie Lintz es Norrie Calvert-Hill Secuencias *# El domo cayendo provocando el temblor y la vaca siendo partida a la mitad. *# La avioneta de Chuck Thompson estrellándose contra la cúpula. *# Barbie tocando la cúpula y dejando la huella de su mano ensangrentada. *# El camión de fruta chocando desde el exterior a la cúpula *# Junior tocando la cúpula para buscar respuestas *# Joe McAlister tocando la mini-cúpula mientras. *# Melanie Cross ahogándose en el lago. *# Julia rescatando a Melanie del lago. *# Big Jim confundido en la iglesia de Chester's Mill. *# Joe, Barbie y Norrie viendo a las mariposas monarca paradas en el exterior de la cúpula. *# Joe y Norrie corriendo por las calles de Chester's Mill buscando a Angie. *# Barbie corriendo por el bosque. *# Joe y Norrie besandose en el columpio mientras explota el misil desde el exterior. *# Big Jim observando la camioneta de gas de propano explotar. *# Junior apuntándole a su padre con una arma. *# Las Cuatro Manos tocando la mini-cúpula. *# Big Jim observando a la mariposa monarca acercándose a la sangre del oído de Lester Coggins. *# Norrie tocando la cúpula mientras llora buscando respuestas por la muerte de su madre. *# Barbie y Julia tomándose de las manos mientras observan el exterior de la cúpula completamente destruido. *# Chester's Mill atrapado bajo la cúpula de noche. Categoría:La cúpula Categoría:Conceptos